Monster High Is he a Vampire or Werewolf?
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Ghoulia's old BFF Demon comes to Monster High, there's more to him that meets the eye.
1. Meet Demon

One day Gory and Bram was preparing to welcome the new student that will becoming to Monster High.

"What are you doing?" Romulus asked.

"Getting ready for the vampire."Gory said

"Yeah right, it's not vampire."Dougey said.

"It's a werewolf."Romulus said.

"No, it's a vampire." Bram stated.

"Werewolf." he replied and show a box chew toys and bones.

"All new." he said.

"What are they argugeing about?"Frankie asked.

"The new student coming here."

"Oh yeah, and Headless Headmaster Bloodgood said to accumpany him."Frankie said.

Ghoulia said something.

"He's name is Demon Howlpire Wolfang, sound he could be vampire or a werewolf?"Clawdeen pointed out.

"And he's will be here in...now."

They went to the front, but Ghoulia had to say something, because Demon, who she known since their were kids, is a werepire, creature that half vampire half half werewolf and sometimes can be part of others monster.

The girls came out to see a boy with black raven and curly bangs that cover have of his right eye, ruby-red eyes, fang, white skin of a vampire and furry pointed ears(that are in postion of a vampires') , sharp claws, and outfit os a werewolf.

"Um Hi Im Frankie and this Clawdeen, Draculara, Cleo, Lagoona, and Abby."

"Hi, I'm Demon."

"Welcome to Monster High!"

"Wow Thanks."he replied. "Got anything to eat."

They showed him to the Creepateria.

"Welcome to the..."

"Our shcool fellow vampire."Gory said

"Why don't you sit with us."Bram said.

"Vampire, I can't be he's a vampire." said Romulus said.

"A vampire with furry ears like us? What of kind vampire is that?"Brocko said noticing his ears.

"I don't know, and don't care."he replied

Then threw a bone near Demon and the vamps ran to the bathrooms the clean up, because they got BloodyWine all over their clothes, but Demon just shake up and grad the bone and eats it while dipping in his drink and pull out a steak, meat, and dead carcus and poured the rest on it before eating.

"Okay, that is one weird vampire."Romulus said.

Romulus and Dougey left.

"It can't be, I thought they were exstinct." Brocko said to themselves.

Demon left to his locker, when bump into someone.

"Ops, Sorry my bad, my name is Moona."

"Hi, I'm Demon."

The talk for a while and ran into Romulus and Dougey.

"HEY, What do you think your doing?!"

"Nothing, just talking with my new friend Moona."he replied.

"I got one thing to say to you punk, stay away from my little sister, Got it!"He threatned

"Dougey, he did nothing wrong, I can defend myself."

"Listen, sis dad told me to watch you."

"When I was 800 years old, now that 1500,stop trying to treat like a child." She ran away crying.

"Dude, that mabye youe a little too over-protective, not to mention a too agressive."

"What did say,vampire?"

Demon turn into wolf and bite his arm.

"You can turn into a wolf?"

"Actually all vampires..._they were gone_...and werewolves in my home-land can do so to, always see only half of me."

He turn back and went his locker and got his stuff ready for class.

"I know it, your a werepire. Are they any more of you."

"Yes and no, I'm the only one."He sadly replied.

"Sorry, my bros, don't really get along with vampires much, less getting with werepire like yourself."

At Clawcalus, Demon recognize Ghoulia and sat.

"Hey, Ghoulia remeber me?" he asked.

She agreed and hug him.

"So Ghoulia would and our new student would like to intodunce him?"

"Hi I'm Demon Wolfang, and yes I'm a werepire., the only one left"he said.

After class, it was time to leave.

Ghoulia said something to Demon.

"Yes that means, I'm an orpan once more, thanks for letting to stay at your place, and for getting me into this school, but will the teachers find out, or worse at parent-teacher conference and my parents who were shot when we got here, for our family reunion."

Ghoulia said something to him.

"Really, you want to be part your family?"

'Why not?"

Little did they know Spectra was watching them and, part of the time.


	2. Welcome to the Yelps Family Demon!

The next day, Demon and Ghoulia were going to Study Howl.

"Demon, wait up." it was Moona.

"Moona?"

She want to study for with them for their pet project for Biteology.

"This is Cresent Moon. I name her that because her curly tail, is like a cresent moon."she intoduce her puple cat.

Cresent met a black cat with a thin, long tail.

"Wow, I guess Fang and Cresent like each other already."

Ghoulia said something.

"Yes Ghoulia, I remeber Sir Hoots Alots, hey little guy do remeber me and Fang.

He flew on top of his.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two ghouls laugh.

later that day, After they got an "A" on their pet project.

Demon was going to watch Ghoulia and her fearleading squad.

"So your going to be adopted by Ghoulia and her parents?"

"I don't know what your talking about."he said

"It's all over Ghostly Gossip."

He reads

"Welcome to the Yelps Family Demon!

Demon, a new student comes to Monster High after running from his parents and having Ghoulia hack in the computers to get educated."

"What kind of vampire are you?"Clawdeen said

"How could you?"Draculara said.

"Demon meet me in my office."Bloodgood sasid through the speaks.

Ghoulia tried to say something, but nothing work.

Demon went her office.

"Ghoulia how could let get away like?"Frankie said.

"He should be home with his parents."Lagoona said.

Ghoulia explained.

The ghouls were shocked.

"He's an orphan."Frankie said

"His parents were killed,like his other family members at their family renioun."Cleo said.

"And he the last of his kind?!"Lagoona

"They're plenty of vampires here."Clawdeen said.

"That because he isn't a vampire, he's werepire."Brocko said.

"A WHAT?!"they said, except Ghoulia.

"Yeah a werepire, a creature that is half Vampire, Half Werewolf, and sometimes part of any other monster."Brocko explained.

"But how?"

"I don't know and he isn't a monster. Werepires are rare offsprings of a werewolf and vampire.

Ghoulia said something.

"So his mother was a vampire and his father was a werewolf."

"Oh no!"

"We got save him, before he's kick."

"For what?"he said.

"Oh no, this is all my, I feel so ashamed myself."Spectra said before disappearing.

They rush to princepal's office.


	3. Demon come back!

The ghouls ran to the office, but it was too late Bloodgood already sent him, to Tazmania tomrrow at noon.

Ghoulia watch as her old best friend and soon-to-be brother.

Ghoulia started to cry.

"Were sorry."

But that didn't stop.

Poor, poor Ghoulia wouln't stop crying.

Theonly thing she says is "Demon come back!" and cries again.

In Home-Ick class her brain and eye-balls and seaweed salad look like Demon's head.

"Poor, Ghoulia if we would have listen to her, Demon would have stayed."Frankie said.

"Don't worru Ghoulia, Bloodgood sent him home."

Ghoulia said something panically.

"What,hunters destoryed the schools and sent fake emails."Frankie said.

"You tell Bloodgood about this, we stop Demon.


End file.
